1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal including a speaker and a method of vibrating the same.
2. Background of the Invention
Terminals can be classified into a mobile terminal and a stationary terminal based on its mobility. Furthermore, terminals can be further classified into a handheld terminal and a vehicle mount terminal based on whether or not the terminal can be directly carried by a user.
As it becomes multifunctional, the mobile terminal can capture still or moving images, play music or video files, play games, receive broadcast and the like, so as to be implemented as an integrated multimedia player. Moreover, in order to support and enhance the function of the terminal, improvements of the terminal may be considered in the aspect of structure or software.
On the other hand, a speaker for outputting sound and a vibration motor for generating vibration may be commonly mounted in a mobile terminal. However, as the apparatuses mounted in the mobile terminal increase, limitations on space utilization become severe. In particular, an electronic element that has large volume and weight such as a vibration motor is an obstacle to making the mobile terminal small and light. Therefore, a unit that may generate vibration instead of the vibration motor is required.